korewikiaorg_ko-20200213-history
프라그마티즘
프라그마티즘(pragmatism)이란, pragmatisch라고 하는 獨逸語에 由來하는 實用主義, 道具主義, 實際主義, 行爲主義라고도 飜譯되는 것이 있는 생각. 元來는, 經驗不可能한 일의 眞理를 생각할 수 없다고 하는 點으로 英國經驗論을 繼承해, 事物의 眞理를 實際의 經驗의 結果에 依해 判斷해, 效果가 있는 것은 眞理이다고 하는 것도 것으로, 神學이나 哲學上의 여러 問題를 非哲學的인 手法으로 探求하는 思想. =槪要= 프라그마티즘은 1870~74年의 私的인 클럽에 起源을 가지는 思想이다. 그 代表的인 멤버로서 찰즈・산다스・퍼스, 윌리엄・제임스等이 있다. 프라그마티즘은 20 世紀初頭의 美國思潮의 主流가 되어, 後에 美國市民社會　속에서 通俗化되어 비즈니스나 政治, 社會에 對한 見解로서 넓게 一般化해 왔다. 心理學가 主唱하는 「行動主義 behaviorism」, 記號論硏究의 「科學的經驗主義 scientific empiricism」, 物理學의 「操作主義 operationalism」等 미친 影響은 넓고, 現代科學에서는 統計學이나 工學에 있어 이 思想은 顯著하다. 影響을 받은 代表的인 사람에게 존・듀이, 心理學 죠지・하바트・미드等이 있다. 現代로는, 리처드・로티, 위라드・밴・오멘・쿠와인等에 依해서 네오 프라그마티즘으로서 繼承・發展되고 있다. =歷史= 「形而上學클럽」 프라그마티즘은, 1870年代의 매사추세츠州・켐브리지에서 2週間 마다 열린 學徒들의 모임으로부터 出發한다. 揶揄의 意味도 담아 「形而上學클럽」이라고 이름이 붙여진 이 모임의 단골은, 퍼스와 제임스외, 조제프・워너, 니콜라스・세인트・존・그린, 쵸시・라이트, 올리버・웬델・홈스・쥬니어의 6名이며, 거기에 2, 3名을 加勢하는 程度였다. 그들은, 進化論哲學을 宗敎와 묶은 존・피스크, 유니테어리언의 牧師로 예스를 단지 한 名의 救世主로서 認定하지 않고 「客觀的相對主義」를 主唱한 프랜시스・에링웃드・Abbott等의 延長者들의 影響을 받고 있다. 特히 아레그잔다・베인즈의 「信念이란, 어느 사람이 거기에 따라 行動할 準備가 있을 생각이다」라고 하는 定義를 引用하고, 哲學의 論議로부터 所用없는 意見을 整理하는 基準을 번 그린은, 퍼스에 依해서 「프라그마티즘의 祖父」라고 불리고 있다. 「프라그마티즘」의 格率과 그 宣言 形而上學클럽에서 思想의 原型이 形成된 것은, 1870~74年이다고 한다. 1878年 「파퓰러・사이언스・먼슬리」雜誌에 對해 퍼스가 프라그마티즘의 格率로서 發表했을 때는, 「우리의 槪念의 對象이, 一般的으로 行動에의 影響을 가지는 어떠한 效果를 가질 수 있으면 우리가 생각하고 있는지에 對해서, 차근차근 생각해 봐서. 그러면, 이러한 效果에 對한 우리의 念이야말로는, 그 對象物에 對한 우리의 槪念 그 自體 모두이다. 」라고 하는 表現이 나쁜 글의 故人가 全혀 有名하게는 안 되었다. 原文은 다음과 같이. Consider what effects, that might, conceivably have practical bearings, we conceive the object of our conception to have. Then, our conception of these effects is the whole of our conception of the object. – 「파퓰러・사이언스・먼슬리」1878年 그리고 1898年 8月 26日, 캘리포니아大學校의 講演會 안에서 윌리엄・제임스에 依해서, 親舊 퍼스의 意見으로서 發表되고 제임스에 依해서 넓힐 수 있었다. 퍼스와 제임스의 見解는 決코 같지 않고, 오히려 決定的인 相違가 있다고 말할 수 있지만, 그 때문에 프라그마티즘 運動은, 제임스에 依한 퍼스의 誤解에 依해서 始作되었다고 後에 말해지게 된다. =解說= 語源과 思想의 根源 프라그마티즘라는 말은 그 創始인 퍼스에 依해서 만들어지고 칸트로부터 빼앗긴 것으로 pragmatisch라고 하는 獨逸語에 由來해, 原義는 希臘語로 行爲・實行・實驗・活動을 나타내는 프라그마(πρ□γμα)이다. 思想이 行爲와 密接하게 關係하는 뜻이 調되었다고 말할 수 있다. 퍼스의 親舊는 「프라크티카리즘(實際主義)」이라고 하는 말을 勸했지만, 칸트 哲學에 通하고 있던 퍼스에 있어서 praktisch라는 말은, 「實踐理性」의 領野, ・道・靈魂에 關連되므로, 實驗科學에 있어서 適格이지 않다고 判斷되었다. 이름은 獨逸哲學으로부터 빼앗겼지만, 「프라그마티즘」의 合作들은 존・락이나 죠지・바크리等의 英國哲學에 影을 받고 있어 한층 더 거슬러 올라가면, 바르후・데・Spinoza, 아리스토텔레스, Platon에게 到着했다. 構造와 傾向 그 成立의 歷史를 反映하고, 「프라그마티즘」에 對한 見解는 重要한 提唱의 사이에서도 正確하게 一致하지 않는다. 가장 좁게 解釋하는 사람에게 있어서는 「意味를 確實히 하기 依한 1 提案」이지만, 더 넓게 解釋하는 사람에게 있어서는, 「意味의 理論에 對한 學說」, 「行爲에 重點을 둔 思索의 方法」또는 「그 結果」라고 하는 세 個의 見解가 있게 됐다. 가장 넓고 그 意義를 取했을 境遇, 프라그마티즘은, 功利主義的(倫理面)・實證主義的(論理面)・自然主義的(心理面)의 3個의 傾向을 가져, 個個의 프라그마티스트는 이 3個의 傾向을 여러가지 比率로 結合하고 있다. 퍼스류의 그것은 論理的이 重視되고 있었지만, 제임스류의 그것은 倫理面이 重視되고 있어 그 後, 듀이, 미드에 依해서 心理面이 重視되게 되었다고 分析할 수 있다.